cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Bactapack
Boba Bactapack is General in The Mandalorian Guild also Rally Master in the squad.Boba best Quote: "You can't rule Mandalorians. You just make sensible suggestions they want to follow. And since when have Mandalorians needed to be told what makes sense?" Kamino Life Boba was born in Kamino like other clone. He was adopted by his. Boba father trained Boba to be a Mandalorian and a Bounty Hunter like him so when he was age 10 he started his training in Kamino (The Home World of the Cloning Facilty) Boba Father knew he saw some thing special in Boba. When Boba was Ready they went to Mandalore. EE-3 Carbine Rifle Details The EE-3 Carbin Rifle was one of Boba's best Blaster. The EE-3 Carbin Rifle was a blaster that was modeled after the E-11 Blaster Rifle used by Storm Troopers. The Rifle Consisted of a small handle attached to a long circular barrel. An alternate version of this model features a modified scope mounting and hand grip that run the length of a barrel. Mandalore Boba and his Father went to Mandalore cause they were told Death Watch was attacking Mandalore. So once Boba and his father got their weapon they started Shooting Death Watch and Boba sayed,"Take that Kyr'tsad" Once Boba and his Father got to their base on Mandalore The Death Watch attacked out of nowhere and Started Shooting so Boba got out his EE-3 Carbine Rifle and shoot 10 Death Watch in a row Boba and his Father and the other Mandalorian had to fall back. Once they fall back they set up a Plan. Once the Death Watch came Boba set the Trigger and the Death Watch Exploded so they attacked. So all of the other Mandalorian attacked. So they attacked every thing they got to defeat Death Watch. When Boba father went to the battle a few moment he was killed by Pre Vizsla by his dark saber. Boba knew he couldn't do any thing cause he had to make sure that Death Watch does not take control of Mandalore. Eventually the Mandalorian won and Pre Vizsla had to flee the planet. The War was one of the hardest battle Boba had to fight. A Unknown Mandalorian sayed,"Your father was a good man" So Boba got on his Dad ship and said,"I know, I know ........... Battle of Felucia 2 month later after the Battle of Mandalore Boba and a few Mandalorian were assigned to take out a Separatist Base on Felucia cause they are setting a Droid Invasion to Mandalore Boba knew he did not want Mandalore torn up again. Once Boba and the other Mandalorian they acted quickly and set a plan to attack the droid. General Grievous knew Boba and the other Mandalorian are here to destroy the base from finishing it Droid Battalion. So Grievous send a few tank and Droid so it can distract them. Once Boba activated his Range Finder he saw a Droid Tank coming so Boba and the other Mandalorian charge and attack. Boba choose to send in the Artillery Battalion to wipe out the Droid Tanks. Grievous did not want to give up so he send a whole Droid Battalion which were finished making. Boba said,"Take Cover!" Boba got out his Thermal Detonator and threw the Detonator at the whole Droid Battalion some of the droids got Exploded. A Unknown Mandalorian said,"Dang these clankers can take a hard hit" The Droid started attacking and Boba knew if he wanted to live he had to fight no matter what. So he activated his Jetpack and also a few other Mandalorian did and he started shooting and throwing lot of Detonator a few Mandalorian activated there Rocket to aim at the Droid and it worked. Boba lost a few men during that battle. Grievous wanted to make sure The Mandalorian don't destroy his base so he went down to the Surface to finish the job. Grievous said,"ARGGHHH you droid are useless" A Unknown Mandalorian said,"We got to face that giant robot or what ever it is?" Boba said,"Yes we have to if we want that base Destroyed" So Boba attacked also the Remaining Mandalorian attacked with Boba. Grievous got his saber and started attacking he sliced lot of Mandalorian while he was fighting so Boba and the rest of the Mandalorian attacked Grievous every thing they got. Grievous went to Boba and grab him and and try to Choke him Boba quickly grab a Thermal Detonator and said,"Time to blow up ........" The Detonator exploded and Grievous was very damaged so he had to leave so he got on his ship and escaped. Boba survived and he said,"Let Continue the mission" A Unknown Mandalorian said,"Boba are you ok?" Boba said,"Yeah just only took a little damage" a Unknown Mandalorian said,"Wow you can take a hit ....." So Boba and the rest of the Mandalorian went to the base and set Thermal Detonator and Rocket at the base eventually the base explodes and Boba said,"Wow that was long" Battle of Mygeeto Boba and his Mandalorian team were assaigned by The Republic to take down the Southern Bridge Generator while the Republic take out the Northern Bridge Generator and they gave Boba some back up Rex Bactapack (Boba Brother which he was been told) and Republic Commando Blast Rex was the Captain of the 501st Finest. So Rex sayed,"When were you born?" Boba sayed,"31.5 BBY" Rex sayed,"Oh I was born in 32 BBY" Boba got in his ship in the hanger before Boba got in Rex sayed,"Meet you in the battle field." Boba got in his ship and then saw a Sepratist Cruiser they attack the Republic Cruiser. Boba sayed,"Don't worry I well take care of these while you send your men down to the battle Rex." For some reason Anakin was assigned to help Boba take out the Sepratist Cruiser. So he meet up with Boba. Anakin sayed,"Well look like time to destroy those droid" Boba sayed,"Yeah ......." Boba and Anakin took out the Heavy Weapons Boba choosed to drive his ship to the Bridge and shoot Torpedos at the bridge and the whole Ship started tilting so the Attack Cruiser so started aimming at the Sepratist Cruiser and the Sepratist Cruiser got ddestroed so Boba got down to Mygeeto. He saw Rex with Clone Trooper and Blast Radum and few of his Mandalorian Men. Boba sayed."I see you started the battle with out me" So Boba got on the field and activated his jetpack and started shooting. A unknown Clone sayed,"Never surrender and never retreat!." Boba knew The Droids send in a tank. So Boba told his squad to form up and ready to aim there rocket at the tank. And it worked the Tank got destroyed with a few droid. Rex and his men and also Boba and his men were down taking out the Droid so they went to finish the job and destroy the generator. Once the generator was destroyed The Republic Won the Battle of Mygeeto. Boba and his men got payed and left cause they finished there job. Mission on Kamino Boba and his Mandalorian squad was assigned to take over Kamino. Boba knew that was his Homeworld. But Boba did it for the credits. Boba knew how much was the credits and it was alot it was 10,000,000, Credits. Boba was going to finish the job no matter what it takes. Boba and his Mandalorian squad got on there ship to go to Kamino. But the Republic Cruisers were blocking there way. Boba said,"Dang 2 Cruisers ok squad let attack them" Boba started shooting the Cruiser main engine. Boba told the squad to change the plan and destroy the cruisers. Boba is a Ace Pilot so he mostly took out lot of enemy in space in Kamino. When they were finished they went to Kamino and they had some Visitors which were Jedi and Clones. Boba told the squad,"Take out your Thermal Grenade and start throwing it at them" Boba started shooting and remembered his father was killed by a Jedi. Boba told the squad,"Go to different Sector so we can take over this planet" The squad said,"Ok sir" Boba went to Sector B-1. Boba saw lots of Clones and he started shooting his Brothers(Clones). One of the clones tried to Clone Boba but they succeeded then Boba shot the clone and took the DNA. Boba noticed his room was open so he went inside and found his old Blaster and Bombs so Boba took it. Boba destroyed all the remaining Republic Forces in his Sector. Bone(Boba's Commander) told him,"Sir some Jedi just destroyed all of our Squadron and I'm only left so I need help right now at Sector B-8" Boba went to Sector B-8 and saw Bone was very damaged. Boba saw the Jedi and started shooting him. Boba knew that if he had to take over Kamino he need the kill the last survivor which is the Jedi. Boba remember that he had his Twin Blaster so he got it out and shot the Jedi and the Jedi was Destroyed. Boba took Bone to his ship and they went back to The Emperor and got his credit. Boba sayed,"Huh what did the Emperor wanted in Kamino to destroy does jedi? ......." Taking out a Rancor So Boba was wandering around on Umbara and shot some Umbarans and Droid while he was walking. Boba encountered a Rancor on Umbara. So Boba quickly aimed his carbine at the rancor he kept shooting but it did not work. But, Boba had a plan. When the rancor opened his mouth, Boba threw Thermal Grenade and the rancor exploded. "Just like David and Goliath Except, I'm much cooler And I wear armor" Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Empire Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clone Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:The Unyielding Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Pilot Category:Field Marshal Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith hunter Category:Ace Pilot Category:Champion Racer Category:Clones